hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Eastern Moon
The Kingdom of Eastern Moon, is an HFS kingdom that has incorporated the pre-islamic middle eastern culture and language. This was done in the names for the nobility and the classes like bard being Sha'ir, and anti-paladin and paladin being Faris al Sameki for anti paladin, or Faris al Kembashat for paladin, dervish for monk, and marauder for barbarian. This kingdom has held through many trails, and tribulations most of which have shown themselves through year Zero. This kingdom No Longer Meets, as It fell in April of 2016. Birth of the kingdom December 13, 2013 Year 0 Nobility Monarchy (Sultan/Sultana) Tino (due to absence of more then 4 weeks was impeached) Sir Alexander Hudson Knighted for service (due to personal reasons stepped down) Sir Trigger Knighted under order of the dragon (took over for sir alexander hudson till a new vote could be taken) Squire Valius (became king at the next vote which was two weeks after sir trigger took office to replace sir Alexander Hudson till the next vote was taken) Reagent/Calif Lord Valden Darkened Sky (stepped down due to personal reasons) Sagrell (took over for position for two weeks till new vote could be taken eventually winning the re-election) Chancellor/Vizier Lady Acirred Reeves Guild Master Squire Nyx Herald Cthulhu Jester Pikachu "shane menard" scribe/archivist none Houses, guilds, and companies House of Battle Magus Company of Thors Hammer under house Battle Magus Judges Guild under house Battle Magus Black Hand company of Assassins''Champion''' squire Damien sunwalker reign 0 squire alucard reign 0 Sir Mystic Tune reign 1 Knighthoods/Squirehoods None Nobility Squire Lady Accired Lord Valden Darkened Sky Princess Spyder Lady Nyx Reign 1 King Sir Trigger Chancellor Dante Balderas Forfited position due to stress New chancellor Jiraya Chronos Regent Jayson Allen guild master of reeves Cthulhu guild master of monsters Gil Garth Members & EXP Updated Experience Points PDM Sir Alexander Hudson--》Assassin (lv 6 exp 60) Faris al Kembashat (lv 3 exp 25) Faris al Sameki (lv 2 exp 18) Centaur (lv 1 exp 4) Color (exp 2) Baroness Acirred Rednetel--》Elf Healer (lv 6 exp 60) Karkadann Unicorn (lv 2 exp 12) Sha'ir (lv 1 exp 1) Color (exp 1) Marauder (lv 2 exp 13) Vanda DeBonair--> Elf Apothecary (lv 2 exp 12) Baron Valden Darkened Sky--》Scout (lv 2 exp 20) Sorcerer (lv 1 exp 7) Halfling Assassin (lv 1 exp 5) Color (exp 7) Damien SunWalker--》Marauder (lv 4 exp 41) Sha'ir (lv 1 exp 5) Sorcerer (lv 1 exp 3) Color (exp 5) Ginger--》 Elf Marauder (lv 4 exp 38) Color (exp 3) Dark Maverick--》Warrior (lv 3 exp 33) Minstrel (lv 1 exp 3) Color (exp 0) General Dugan--> Marauder (lv 1 exp 2) Genova--》Blacksmith (lv 3 exp 34) Nerwin-->Apothocary (lv 1 exp 1) De'Morte--》Marauder (lv 2 exp 16) Color (exp 2) Turtles--》Elf Assassin (lv 2 exp 23) Color (exp 3) Titanfall--》Wizard (lv 2 exp 20) Gryffin (lv 1 exp 2) Color (exp 4) Evan--》Scout (lv 2 exp 17) Color (exp 2) Lord Sagrell Frostheim--》Warrior (lv 4 exp 39) Blacksmith (lv 1 exp 8) Color (exp 1) Jace--> Wizard (lv 1 exp 3) Lady Nyx--》Elf Assassin (lv 5 exp 49) Marauder (lv 1 exp 4) Color (exp 2) Thresh--》Assassin (lv 3 exp 26) Kressen--> Color (exp 8) Melphisto--》Marauder (lv 2 exp 19) Color (exp 3) Greenwich--》Human Warrior (lv 3 exp 40) Color (exp 5) Dark Shadow--》Marauder (lv 2 exp 22) Color (exp 4) SheWolf--》Warrior (lv 1 exp 10) Gryffin (lv 1 exp 5) Color (exp 2) Odric--》Warrior (lv 2 exp 18) Lizardman (lv 1 exp 2) Gorgon (lv 1 exp 1) Archer (lv 1 exp 1) Color (exp 3) Dante--》Elf Marauder (lv 3 exp 30) Alana--> Healer (lv 1 exp 3) Color (exp 6) Alucard--》Assassin (lv 2 exp 13) Warrior (lv 2 exp 23) Color (exp 4) Kalimar--》Warrior (lv 2 exp 18) Color (exp 4) Ryut--》Warrior (lv 2 exp 21) Color (exp 3) Princess Spyder--》Color (exp 14) Baron Valius--》Warrior (Lv 3 exp 28) Color (exp 1) Ludwig von Lipwig--》Assassin (lv 1 exp 3) Color (exp 3) Sir Trigger--》 Faris al Sameki (lv 5 exp 55) Color (exp 4) Aloreon--》Assassin (lv 3 exp 28) Color (exp 4) Gilgarth--》Warrior (lv 2 exp 14) Color (exp 1) Gildarts--> Wizard (lv 2 exp 13) Healer (lv 1 exp 6) Jiraya-->Scout (lv 1 exp 3) Assassin (lv 1 exp 11) Cuthulu--> Warrior (lv 3 exp 32) Color (exp 5) Pikachu--> Warrior (lv 1 exp 3) Orc Sha'ir (lv 2 exp 19) Color (exp 3) Ataru--》Healer (lv 2 exp 21) Color (exp 8) Mickey-->Warrior (lv 2 exp 14) Color (exp 3) Grey--> Color (exp 4) Aquino--》Warrior (lv 1 exp 9) Color (exp 2) Anderson--> Dervish (lv 2 exp 14) Color (exp 2) Orenstein--> Warrior (lv 1 exp 2) Magnis--> Human Wizard (lv 1 exp 8) Healer (lv 1 exp 1) Sir Mystic Tune-->Sha'ir (lv 6 exp 60) Faris al Sameki (lv 2 exp 22) Color (exp 3) Forux--> Warrior (lv 1 exp 10) Color (exp 2) Zaiko--》Dervish (lv 1 exp 5) Color (exp 2) Titan--》Marauder (lv 1 exp 7) Color (exp 2) Devin Spartan--》Assassin (lv 1 exp 7) Color (exp 2) Polo--> Warrior (exp 3) Color (exp 1) Za'bior Nik--> Sorcerer (lv 1 exp 7) Color (exp 2) Mjolnir--> Human Warrior (lv 1 exp 10) Color (exp 1) Nero-->Halfling Assassin (lv 4 exp 44) Color (exp 5) Brachydios-->Minatour (lv 1 exp 1) Kozilek--> Warrior (lv 1 exp 5) Color (1) Simone Moondancer--》Marauder (lv 1 exp 8) Warrior (lv 1 exp 4) Elf Healer (lv 3 exp 29) Color (exp 1) Chris Cantu--> Warrior (lv 1 exp 2) Color (exp 1) FlameStrife --》 Wizard (lv 1 exp 10) Color (exp 3) Levi--》Marauder (lv 3 exp 30) Sha'ir (lv 1 exp 1) Ghoul (lv 1 exp 4) Color (exp 4) Rin--> Warrior (lv 2 exp 13) Color (exp 1) Guts--> Warrior (lv 1 exp 9) Color (exp 1) Batman-->Warrior (lv 1 exp 5) Color (exp 1) Dead Pool--> (exp 1) Steiner--> Scout (Lv 1 exp 5) Buchou--> Elf Warrior (lv 2 exp 13) Darth Evangelius--> Dervish (lv 1 exp 9) Andromeda--> Float (exp 4) Ryano--> Warrior (lv 1 exp 1) Bolt--》 Elf Druid (lv 1 exp 1) Scout (lv 3 exp 29) Raidy--> Warrior (lv 2 exp 18) Zelnite--> Elf Wizard (lv 2 exp 20) Color (exp 1) Sezy--> Warrior (lv 1 exp 9) Decption--> Warrior (lv 2 exp 13) assassin (exp1) Nagae--> Warrior (lv 1 exp 6) Yincky--> Assassin (lv 1 exp 3) Shido--> Human Warrior (lv 2 exp 13) Shadow --> Float (exp 3) NPDM Martock--》Float (exp 8) Color (exp 1) Hound--》Float (exp 4) Jalapeno--》Float (exp 3) Stephani Juarez--》Float (exp 2) Gili--》Float (exp 12) Color (exp 2) WolfBlood--》Float (exp 4) Shiloh--》Float (exp 9) Gerkztilb--》Float (exp 1) Afro Mike--》Float (exp 2) Eridor--> Warrior (lv 3 exp 24) Float (exp 2) Color (exp 1) Cypher--》Float (exp 4) Stump--》Float (exp 4) Ydoc--》Float (exp 2) Disgrace--> Float (exp 3) Nightingale--> Float (exp 2) Rise--> Float (exp 3) Alchemist--> Float (exp 2) Sir Darkblade-->Float (exp 4) Color (exp 1) Jerenger--》Wizard (lv 5 exp 54) Color (exp 1) Float (exp 1) VISITORS neophyte redglare--> float (exp 1) phantom--> float (exp 1) rocha-->scout (exp 1) okman--> float (exp 1) greywolf-->Float (exp 1) Mirage -->Float (exp 1) El Caballo-->Float (exp 5) Josie--> Float (exp 2) Tapion--> Float (exp 2) Raw--> Float (exp 2) Ghost--> Float (exp 1) Leon--> Float (exp 1) Revan--> Float (exp 1) Naticus--> Float (exp 2) Christian Climent--> Float (exp 1) Cosecha Samaria--> Float (exp 1) Jonathan Cantu--> Float (exp 1) Kirito--> Float (exp 1) Hector Suarez--> Float (exp 2) George Hallows--> Float (exp 1) Blue--> Float (exp 1) BH--> Float (exp 2) Paluzu--> Float (exp 1) Captain Awsome--> Float (exp 2) Eddie Ponce--> Float (exp 1) Sarah Chavez--> Float (exp 1) Rosa Garza--> Float (exp 1) Jose Gonzalez--> Float (exp 1) Zack--> Float (exp 1) Chanclas--> Float (exp 1) Shilo--> Float (exp 1) Navam--> Float (exp 1) JabberWocky--> Float (exp 2) BH--> Float (exp 1) Jubbernaut--> Float (exp 2) Yurnero the J--> Float (exp 1) Kirito--> Float (exp 1) Dark Taco--> Float (exp 4) Leanidous--> Float (exp 4) Zachariah--> Float (exp 1) Daniel Flim--> Float (exp 1) Rakzur--> Float (exp 1) Caedus--> Float (exp 1) INACTIVE BomBom--》Float (exp 1) Gantz--》Float (exp 1) Luis Vega--》Float (exp 1) Michael Garcia--》Float (exp 1) Narwhal Hunter--》Float (exp 1) Hach--》Float (exp 1) Lucia Castillo--》Float (exp 1) Jebus--》Float (exp 2) Solar--》Float (exp 3) Melissa--》Float (exp 2) Ace--》Float (exp 5) Beto--》Float (exp 1) Jr--》Float (exp 1) Sky--》Float (exp 7) Seal--》Float (exp 1) Giraffe--》Float (exp 1) Will--》Float (exp 2) Finn the Human--》Float (exp 1) David de la Garza--》Float (exp 1) William Solano--》Float (exp 2) Jacob Rodriguez--》Float (exp 1) Luna Rodriguez--》Float (exp 1) Crucio--》Float (exp 2) Alexander Villareal--》Float (exp 1) Joshua--》Float (exp 2) Robert Aranda--》Float (exp 1) The Penetrator--》 Warrior (lv 2 exp 12) Color (exp 1) Tenekeci--》Warrior (lv 2 exp 15) Color (exp 2) Silk--》Dervish (lv 1 exp 3) Color (exp 4) Archer--》Marauder (lv 1 exp 6) Color (exp 1) Hydra--》Warrior (lv 1 exp 5) Color (exp 2) Spade--》Assassin (lv 1 exp 5) Janian--》Dervish (lv 1 exp 7) Warrior (lv 1 exp 5) Marauder (lv 1 exp 10) Color (exp 5) Marquez--》Assassin (lv 1 exp 4) Eduardo Millet--》Float (exp 1) Color (exp 2) Epic SoJourner--> Warrior (lv 1 exp 3) Hollywood--》Float (exp 1) Color (exp 1) Risa--》 Color (exp 7) Jose Juarez--》Float (exp 2) Rabbi Hanks--> Float (exp 1) Jay--> Float (exp 1) Captain Rex--> Float (exp 1) Everson--> Float (exp 1) Bear--> Float (exp 1) Zeus--> Float (exp 1) Byzer--> Float (exp 1) Freya--> Float (exp 1) Willy--> Float (exp 1) Eizzil--> Float (exp 1) Meiguo--> Float (exp 1) Toggaf--》Warrior (lv 1 exp 7) Color (exp 4) Azazel--》Warrior (lv 1 exp 11) Color (exp 3) Kahsweetie--》Marauder (lv 1 exp 10) Color (exp 4) Marvin Broadcloak--》Warrior (lv 3 exp 24) Healer (lv 1 exp 8) Color (exp 3) Happy Flower--> Warrior (lv 1 exp 2) Color (exp 1) events Pollo--> Lizard man (lv 1 exp 1) Edna Ramon--> Float (exp 1) Gradeator--> Float (exp 1) Zifery--> Float (exp 2) ManDeath--> Float (exp 1) Brianna Ramiro--> Float (exp 2) Robert Aguirre--> Float (exp 1) Jared Paez--> Float (exp 1) The Barbarian--> Float (exp 2) Fatima--> Float (exp 2) Viking Warrior--> Float (exp 1) Hells--> Float (exp 1) Tony--> Float (exp 1) Elf--> Float (exp 1) Monster--> Float (exp 1) Ramrush--> Float (exp 1) Khriiz--> Float (exp 1) Trey--> Float (exp 1) Mr. Burrito--> Float (exp 1) Mandeath--> Float (exp 1) Wolfwood--> Float (exp 1) Live--> Float (exp 1) Rudy Garci--> Float (exp 1) JonSnow--> Float (exp 1) WhiteBoy--> Float (exp 1) AfroKek--> Float (exp 1) Stark--> Float (exp 1) Prime--> Float (exp 1) Gierra Nicol--> Float (exp 1) Dantu--> Float (exp 1) Nissa--> Float (exp 1) Standby--> Float (exp 1) Moess Herra--> Float (exp 1) Neri Camarillo--> Float (exp 1) Farima Valle--> Float (exp 1) Mofle--> Float (exp 1) If you would like for me to transfer color points to other classes please let me know. They are 3xp for 1xp in classes and 2xp for 1xp in NPCs. Contact Us We now meet as Terrapin Islands at Bill Schupp park on bluebird road at the far end. For more information please contact our Chancellor Karla 9566552069